sonypicturesanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Open Season 3
Open Season 3 is a third installment of Open Season (franchise) franchise. It was released on October 21, 2010 in Russia and on January 25, 2011 on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States. The movie was confirmed on the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs DVD and the Planet 51 DVD, with a short teaser trailer with Reilly (Maddie Taylor) changing the "2" to a "3," thus making the title "Open Season 3" and at the end, it says, "Coming 2011." Plot In one spring morning, Boog plans an annual guys trip to spend time with his male best friends. Unfortunately, Elliot has distanced himself from Boog since he had started a family with Giselle. They are now the parents of three children: Gisela, Giselita, and Elvis (with Boog now being the adoptive uncle). Boog is disappointed since everyone else wants to spend time with their families, which makes him go on the guys trip by himself with Dinkleman; however, this soon leads him to a Russian traveling circus called the Maslova Family Circus. While in the circus, Boog meets Doug, a lazy, scruffy grizzly bear who is tired of performing in the circus on the sidelines. He craves recognition as a full-fledged king of the forest, the ruler of wildlife. Thinking up a plan, Doug lies to his best friend Alistair that he won't forget his help and convinces Boog to switch his life in the forest for Doug's place at the circus. Boog accepts the offer, but the whole thing turns out a scam because all Doug really wanted to do was escape. Meanwhile, Boog falls madly in love with Ursa (who thinks that he is Doug), a female grizzly bear who was born in Russia and can effortlessly walk on a tightrope, juggle, and dance (which Boog finds to be "bearvana"), but has no luck convincing her that he isn't Doug. When the couple begin working together, they obtain much more as a harmonious duet than it might seem at first glance. Meanwhile, Doug arrives at the forest and disguises himself as Boog by pushing his scruffy fur back with mud. However, Gisela and Giselita get suspicious when they notice "Boog" treating the wilds like slaves, so they report to Serge and Deni and request they find Giselle for help and they do so. Afterwards, when Boog's best friends find out about Boog's disappearance when Doug's cover is accidentally exposed, they (as well as Mr. Weenie, a reformed Fifi, Roberto, and the other pets) put aside their differences and hatch a rescue mission to save Boog. That night, the wilds arrive at the Maslova Family Circus. They want Boog to return home, but he doesn't want to leave Ursa. Suddenly, a reformed Doug arrives, apologizes to Boog for tricking him, and reunites with Alistair. While Doug performs the circus acts for the audience, Elliot tells Boog he can stay at the circus if he wants to. Boog doesn't want to leave Elliot or Ursa, so he convinces Ursa to go live in the forest with them. The next morning, Ursa enjoys life in the forest and becomes Boog's girlfriend. Finally, Boog, Elliot, and their male friends go on the guys trip and sing part of Willie Nelson's "On the Road Again." In a post-credits scene, Doug and Alistair are enjoying their tour around the world. Cast *Matthew J. Munn as Boog / Doug *Maddie Taylor as Elliot / Ian / Reilly / Buddy / Deni / Additional Voices *Melissa Sturm as Giselle / Ursa / Additional Voices *Karley Scott Collins as Gisela *Ciara Bravo as Giselita *Harrison Fahn as Elvis *Crispin Glover as Fifi *Dana Snyder as Alistair *André Sogliuzzo as McSquizzy *Cody Cameron as Mr. Weenie / Nate / Distinctive Dog *Danny Mann as Serge *Steve Schirripa as Roberto *Fred Stoller as Stanley *Sean Mullen as Roger *Georgia Engel as Bobbie *Nika Futterman as Rosie *Michelle Murdocca as Maria *Jeff Bennett as Earl *Thomas L. Walker as TV Cop Additional Voices *Lori Alan *Carlos Alazraqui *Jack Angel *Kirk Baily *Anastasia Baranova *Bob Bergen *Dana Belben *Ranjani Brow *Rodger Bumpass *Cody Cameron *Rachel Crane *John Cygan *Jennifer Darling *Paul Eiding *Bill Farmer *Don Fullilove *Jess Harnell *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffman *Rif Hutton *Ashley Lambert *Sherry Lynn *Mona Marshall *Mickie McGowan *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Colleen O'Shaughnessey *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Tara Strong *Melissa Sturm *Maddie Taylor *Alex Veadov *Jim Ward *April Winchell Production Open Season 3 was animated at Reel FX Creative Studios,[3] which also did animation for Open Season 2. Release Reception Open Season 3 mostly got mixed to negative reviews from critics because of the animation, the voice actors getting replaced, and the story referring to many events from the first and second movie. It later became not the most controversial but seriously the weakest stump to date. Home media The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the USA on January 25, 2011. Gallery Trivia *This is the first Sony Pictures Animation film to have the "Sony Pictures Animation presents" credit, followed by Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. *''Open Season 3'' is the first Sony Pictures Animation franchise has become a trilogy, followed by Smurfs: The Lost Village and Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. Sequel The sequel Open Season: Scared Silly premiered in theaters in Turkey on December 18, 2015, and was released on DVD and Blu-ray in the United States on March 8, 2016. References External links *Official website Category:Open Season films Category:Open Season Category:Movies Category:Sequels Category:Direct-to-video Films Category:Open Season 3 Category:PG-rated